Dangerous
by Fausha
Summary: Fausha is a mercanary on the wrong side, she meets Broly but she has to kill him. She disguises her self but soon falls in love with Broly.


Dangerous By: Caitlynn Crask

_Fausha stared at the man that they had chosen, "You have to shoot him Fausha and then you can join." The boss said._

_The man spun around and stared her straight in the eye. **It can't be he still is dumb enough to stay here even when he knows I would hunt him down. **Fausha lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. The man fell forward a bloodstain forming on his white shirt, the boss whooped._

_"Your hired welcome to our team."_

Fausha grinned as she quietly cocked her gun, watching her partner distract their target. _**He doesn't know that I'm here; he thinks that he is the only one here.**_ Suddenly her partner stumbled forward before falling down blood staining his outfit. Fausha's eyes widened the target turned and scanned the room, he was tall and well built, his hair was brown, his eyes a deep dark blue almost black just like hers. She slid down to a good height and raised her gun. The man flicked his head straight at were she was, **_what? He knows I'm here? But how? I haven't made a sound._** She quickly pulled the trigger; the bullet streaked passed his leg barely nicking it. He shot at her spot making her press against the wall for cover she looked for a route out, a route safe and secure and away from bullets. She saw a small fire extinguisher on the wall beside him. She shot it sending foam onto him distracting him; she got up and ran to the backdoor but stopped and looked back; he looked at her, their eyes met before she cursed herself and ran out the backdoor.

* * *

Broly cursed himself for being so stupid, he had heard a sound, but he had thought it was just a small animal. **_She has good aim I'll give her that_**. He thought ribbing the nick on his leg, **_and beautiful_**. He shook his head. He wouldn't think like that she was the enemy, but she was beautiful. **_Ebony her hair was like ebony and her eyes, they were like mine dark blue almost black._** Zarbon got up and walked over. "You know that really hurt." Broly looked at him.

"I wish you didn't have the vest on under your shirt." Broly tossed him some clothing, "Get changed or people will call 911 and I do not want that to happen. What have you learned any ways?" Zarbon changed and left the area.

"I have a lot to tell you guys. But I know this you two are a perfect pair."

"Zarbon."

"Hey don't snap my head off; I meant it you both wield a gun with accuracy, you're both dangerous. The only difference is the number of kills."

"She killed more?"

"No she has killed very few, her partners kept their mouths shut that's what helped her to the top."

"God you mean she has sex with them?"

"No she just gives them a saucy look and get right up on them asking them not to tell."

"How do you know?"

"Get a man drunk they will sing like a bird, I got some info from them but most was from Chrystal."

"Chrystal?"

"Her daughter." Broly stopped and stared at him.

"She has a daughter?" Broly asked in shock.

"Yep 17 and damn hot too."

"Zarbon."

"Whoa don't snap Broly."

"I'm curious how does the father feel?"

"The mother is single and the father is one of the only people she has killed, Chrystal is a kid born of rape and she knows too. From what she says, Fausha, the one who shot at you, killed him two weeks after Chrystal was born, he was the one that she shot to join, Fausha adores Chrystal, and Chrystal is always worrying about her mother when she gets a job." Broly stared at the traffic passing them.

* * *

Fausha took deep breaths before calling her boss on a pay phone.

"So did you kill him?"

"No Boss I missed but I have a plan."

"Good. I'll be over at your house in an hour." She hung up the phone and sighed, _**great I have to come up with a plan in an hours time.**_She climbed onto her Harley and headed home.

* * *

Chrystal looked up from her cards as her mother walked in.

"Betrayal." She said as her mother sat down and started to clean her gun.

"What do you mean Chrystal?"

"Some one has betrayed us, how did your job go?"

"Not good Zarbon was shot." A gasp escaped Chrystal's throat and she dropped her cards.

"No, he was shot?" Fausha looked up at her daughter.

"Yes I shot at the man but I barely nicked his leg he started shooting making me keep cover."

"How'd you get out?"

"I scanned around him and saw a fire extinguisher and shot it, but we made eye contact."

"Not good."

"I told Boss I have a plan but I can't think of it." Chrystal looked at her mother before mumbling something and drawing a card.

"Disguise. You should disguise yourself and work on their side then get him alone and kill him."

"You know I'm starting to like those cards now. I guess I'll use that dark brown die you bought." Fausha went to the bathroom to die her hair. Chrystal set the card on the table face down. _**How is Zarbon? Is he alive or dead? **_She flipped a card before squealing with delight he was alive, a bit upset, but alive. The front door opened and in stepped the boss of Fausha, he was tall and had almost dead white skin, his hair was died purple, and her wore magenta lenses.

"Whoa, why are you squealing squirt?"

"Oh, nothing Frieza I'm just happy." Chrystal said flipping the card over and shuffling the deck again.

"You and your cards of fortune." Frieza said grinning showing off white teeth. Fausha walked down the steps with brown hair.

"Chrystal that die didn't work, my hair is suppose to be Dark brown not Brown." Frieza's hand went to his gun, "It's me Frieza, Fausha, I bet you want to know my plan right?"

"That would be nice."

"I died my hair so I can join their side and work for them, then I'll try to the target alone and kill him."

"Good plan, lets hope it works."

"It will, it will."


End file.
